


Private Eros

by Machicachan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machicachan/pseuds/Machicachan
Summary: Yuuri verwöhnt Victor nach einem harten Trainingstag.Oneshot.





	Private Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte Lust was richtig Fluffiges zu schreiben, welches Paar eignet sich da besser, als Yuuri und Victor?

Victor stand im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel und putzte sich die Zähne. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, er hatte den ganzen Tag trainiert, Yuuri hatte sich ein paar Tage frei genommen, nach seiner Silbermedaille hatte er es sich mehr als verdient. Da sie für die nächste Saison jedoch geplant hatten, gemeinsam anzutreten, nicht als Coach und Athlet, sondern als Rivalen, die sich im Wettkampf nichts schenken würden, war Victor motiviert, zu seiner alten Form zurückzufinden und noch besser zu werden. Er war es Yuuri schuldig. Würde er nicht alles geben, wäre er Yuuris Liebe nicht wert.

Victor verkniff sich ein Gähnen, spülte sich den Mund aus und wusch sich sein Gesicht, als er plötzlich zwei warme Hände auf seinen Hüften spürte, die langsam hoch- und runterfuhren.

„Hey, bist du fertig?“, murmelte Yuuri an Victors Hals.

„Mmh, sofort, lass mich nur noch kurz…“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Yuuri zog ihn an seinem Arm aus dem Badezimmer ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen zückte Yuuri eine Krawatte aus seine Hosentasche und bedeutete Victor sich aufs Bett zu legen. Der Silberhaarige lächelte, er liebte es, wenn Yuuri ihn nach einem harten Tag dazu zwang, seine Sorgen zu vergessen und ihn dazu brachte, sich voll und ganz auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Auf seine Stimme, die mit der Zeit immer rauer vor Lust werden würde, auf seine kräftigen Finger, die über seine Haut fahren würden… Victor konnte es kaum abwarten und schluckte schwer, als Yuuri sich über ihn beugte, um ihm sein T-Shirt auszuziehen und ihm damit die Augen zu verbinden.

„Heb deine Hände, Vitya.“

Victor gehorchte und hielt still, während der Dunkelhaarige den seidigen Stoff der Krawatte um seine Hände schlang und sie so am Bettgestell befestigte.

„Lass dich fallen, Vitya.“, sagte Yuuri bestimmt und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, bevor er sich zwischen Victors Füße setzte und sein Knie küsste.

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug, ließ Victor sich tiefer in die Laken gleiten und fühlte jede Berührung seines Partners auf seiner Haut.

Er fühlte wie Yuuris Lippen sich von seinem Knie zu seiner Hüfte arbeiteten, wie seine Hände über seinen Bauch und seine Brustwarzen fuhren und wie seine Finger seine Nippel so lange drückten, bis Victor seine Stimme nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Ah!“

Er spürte, wie Yuuri an seinem Bein grinste, an der Haut seiner Lenden nippte und seinem zuckenden Penis immer näher kam.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entfernte Yuuri die lästige Shorts und warf sie vom Bett.

Yuuris Lippen schlossen sich um seine empfindliche Spitze und Victor klemmte sich seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, um den Laut abzudämpfen, der aus ihm herausbrechen würde, den er aber nicht aufzuhalten vermochte.

„Victor.“ Ein einzelnes Wort und Victor wusste genau, warum der Dunkelhaarige es mit ernster Stimme gesagt hatte.

Die Kontrolle lag in diesem Moment bei Yuuri und niemandem sonst. Victor ließ schleunigst seine Lippe frei und wurde von Yuuri prompt dafür belohnt, indem er seinen Penis in seine Kehle gleiten ließ. Das Stöhnen, was daraufhin ungehindert aus Victors Mund kam, ließ den Dunkelhaarigen zustimmend summen und Victors Hüften drängten sich der heißen Kehle entgegen.

„Oh Vitya, so gut für mich…“, seufzte Yuuri, während er Victors Beine spreizte und über seinen Eingang leckte. Seine Zunge neckte den Muskelring und dippte immer wieder hinein, bis Yuuri nach dem Gleitgel griff und plötzliche Kühle den Silberhaarigen zusammenfahren ließ.

„Verzeih, Vitya.“, flüsterte der Jüngere, während er mit einem feuchten Finger in ihn drang und seine Zunge über den harten Schaft fahren ließ. Nach kurzer Zeit presste Yuuri einen zweiten Finger in das süße Loch seines Partners und erntete ein tiefes Stöhnen, als er über dessen Prostata rieb.

Yuuris Finger spreizten und  krümmten sich und hinterließen einen zitternden, schwer atmenden Victor.

“Yuuriii! … bi-bitte.. m-mehr!”, stotterte er und Yuuri war mehr als gewillt, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

“Wovon möchtest du mehr, Vitya?”

Victors Hüften zuckten, beim Klang seines Kosenamens.

“D-dir!”, presste Victor hervor, doch Yuuri schmunzelte nur und fragte erneut: “Wovon möchtest du mehr, Victor?”

Yuuris Finger arbeiteten unermüdlich weiter in Victor, was es ihm noch schwerer machte, seine Gedanken in Worte umzuwandeln. Yuuri krümmte seine Finger und strich behutsam über das Nervenknäuel in seinem Innern. Victor winselte, Hände zerrten an ihren Fesseln „Yuu-mm-ahh! Gib mi-ah..! Dei-nen… Pe-nissmmh!“

“Alles, was du willst, Vitya.”, schnurrte Yuuri, zog seine Finger aus ihm heraus und benetzte seinen Schwanz und Victors Eingang mit Gleitgel.

Victor wimmerte erneut wegen der Kälte, doch als Yuuris harte Spitze sich langsam gegen und in ihn presste, war die Kälte schnell vergessen und er drängte sich seinem Partner entgegen und empfing ihn voller Lust.

Schweres Atmen und Stöhnen erfüllten den Raum, während Yuuri in Victor stieß und ihn immer lauter werden ließ.

 _Die armen Nachbarn_ , dachte Yuuri grinsend in sich hinein, doch es war ihm egal, wegen ihm, sollte die ganze Welt hören, wie Victor seinen Namen schrie, dass dieser Mann zu ihm gehörte, dass er  _ihm_ gehörte.

Gierig presste er seine Lippen auf Victors, um sich dann von ihm zu lösen und ihn auf seinen Bauch zu drehen.

„Hoch mit deiner Hüfte, Vitya, zeig mir, wo du mich haben willst.“, befahl Yuuri grinsend.

Victor stockte in seinen Bewegungen, sein Gehirn war zu benebelt, um ordnungsgemäß Anweisungen an seinen Körper weiterzugeben, seine gefesselten Hände erschwerten die Aufgabe zusätzlich, doch er gab nicht auf, bis er seine Hüften vor Yuuris Nase in Position gebracht hatte und nun hin und her wippte.

Yuuri lachte: „Das scheint mir eindeutig!“ Damit strich er über Viktors Rücken, hinauf zu seinem Hals, hinein in sein silbernes Haar, positionierte sich und stieß in einer Bewegung in ihn, während seine Hand an den silbernen Strähnen zog.

Victor sah kleine Sterne und keuchte auf, als Yuuri sich in ihn schob. Durch die Hand in seinen Haaren wurde er dazu gebracht, seinen Rücken weiter durchzudrücken und veränderte damit den Winkel, in dem Yuuri in ihn drang.

_Tiefer._

Er war so _tief_. Mit jedem Stoß wurde die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst, sein Atem ging im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes stoßweise.

Die Reibung in ihm vergrößerte sich, wurde intensiver, beinahe unerträglich und gerade als es Victor zu viel zu werden drohte, packte Yuuri seinen Schwanz, der schwer zwischen seinen Beinen hing und pumpte im Takt mit seinen Stößen. Erneut tanzten Funken in seinem Sichtfeld und auch in seinem Innern, sie sammelten sich und entluden sich in einem intensiven Orgasmus. Laut stöhnend kam er in Yuuris Faust, die ihn weiter berührte, bis sein Orgasmus ein Ende fand.

Yuuri brauchte nicht lange, während Victors Höhepunkt wurde dessen Loch unfassbar eng. Sobald er sich wieder rühren konnte, bewegte er sich wieder, zuerst vorsichtig, dann schneller, seinem eigenen Höhepunkt hinterherjagend. Er packte nach Victors Hüften und griff hart zu, _du gehörst mir allein, Vitya!_

Mit diesem Gedanken und Victors Namen auf den Lippen, kam er und ergoss sich in die Hitze seines Partners.

Vorsichtig zog er sich aus ihm zurück und strich behutsam über Victors Rücken. Er beugte sich vor, band die Hände des Älteren los und streifte das Shirt von seinen Augen.

„Hey, Vitya, bist du noch bei mir?“, flüsterte er an seinem Hals und küsste ihn sanft auf seinen Nacken.

Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein schwaches Brummen, Victor war noch nicht wieder in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt, Yuuri lächelte und zog die Decke über seinen Partner. Dann ging er ins Bad, wusch sich und nahm für Victor einen feuchten Waschlappen und etwas zu trinken mit.

Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, hatte Victor sich offenbar noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt, seine Hüften ragten noch immer in die Luft und Yuuri musste lachen, als er ihn so sah.

Er schlug die Decke zurück und bekam nur ein verärgertes Knurren zu hören. Dem schloss sich jedoch ein Seufzen an, als Yuuri ihn säuberte. Als er damit fertig war, kuschelte er sich an ihn, deckte sie beide sorgfältig zu und fragte leise: „Victor, hast du Durst?“

Victor gähnte und öffnete seine Augen „Mhm.“, setzte sich ein wenig auf und nahm dankbar die Flasche entgegen, die der Dunkelhaarige ihm reichte.

„Danke… Yuuri?“

„Ja?“ Yuuri drückte Victor einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Was ist?“

„Ich liebe dich.“ Er legte einen Arm um Yuuris Oberkörper und zog ihn an sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Vitya.“, sagte er und küsste liebevoll die Lippen des Silberhaarigen.


End file.
